Behind the Trees and Vines
by Lavis.LOve
Summary: TARZAN-ISH AU! Jade, Dave and John are explorers and biologists. They have visited the savage jungles of Alternia. When Jade wanders away from the two males, she gets lost and tied up into a VERY unexpected Situation. MAJOR JadeKat. DaveTerezi, JohnVriska. More Pairing in. No like pairings Don't read.
1. Prologue

_**This is for those who supported me on deviantART. I love you all. Thank you so much for helping me and supporting me. **_

_**I don't own anything. But this AU idea is mine. **_

_**~Lavis**_

It had been a whopping three hours and she still couldn't find her brother nor his close friend. It seemed like they had abandoned her and she was lost in this foreign, nameless jungle.

"Oh shit…It sure is getting hot now," Jade Harley cursed, gently tugging at her dress collar. Her feet began to hurt a little bit and she took off her little black heels, going sockfooted in the savage jungle.

After what seemed like forever, she finally saw an animal specimen. It looked like a giant crab thing, by the lake. It seemed like a perfect specimen to Jade! She crept into a bush and she began to sketch it. But what she really wanted to do was to get up close and personal with it; to see its habits and how it functions. But somehow, it heard her rustling in the bushes, trying to find her eraser when she messed up its nostrils. "Shit…" she hissed under her breath.  
Apparently, this mutated-crab-thing had a pretty keen sense of hearing. It fled and delved into the water. Jade ran to follow it but she just peered down into the water. It was gone.

"Damn it!" She whined. Her sketch was almost done, but she didn't finish it! It was a species of animal she had never seen in her life, it wasn't even in animal books!  
But she heard more rustling in the green overgrowth behind her. Her lime green eyes widened with fear. What was out there? She should have never wandered off without John or Dave!

The thing came out and it looked…human…

_**Mind you all that this is the prologue. **_

_**I'll finish later. And about My Unattainable Precious, I will do that later as well. As for me, I need some motherfucking sleep.  
The art is on under the name  
VenomIvyx3**_

_**~Lavis**_


	2. Taken to Protect

_**Here's some more AU. Enjoy it. I enjoy it, so motherfucking much. And please follow me on deviantART! ;w; I'm VenomIvyx3.  
~Lavis**_

Jade has staggered back when she saw this, gray-skinned humanoid. He was in a loincloth and he tribal looking makeup on him and on his body. The thing had the Cancer sign tattoo on his forearms in a candy red and a scarlet red too.  
Feathers were woven in his long-ish night black hair. And he had…horns? Or nubs?  
Jade couldn't tell. But all she knew was that that thing wasn't a human. But it sure looked like one.

"Who are you?" it asked in a rough voice, in an annoyed tone. He walked up to the pink skinned human and stared her down. He had seen humans once before, but they didn't stick around for long, since Vriska had to feed her lusus constantly.

Jade was taken aback.  
It spoke! It spoke fucking ENGLISH!

When he turned to face her, she nearly melted. He was so fucking hot. She had never seen such an attractive male before. Dave Strider had a run for his money when it came to muscle and sexy but this thing had totally surpassed Dave.  
"My name is Jade. Jade Harley. Might I ask what your name is?" Jade asked calmly, trying not to have a nosebleed all over her clothes.

"Karkat. Now leave, human," Karkat said in a cold voice. These pesky humans were nothing but nuisances and they wasted resources in the jungle. The trolls used them more frugally unlike those pink skins.  
But Karkat noticed a little bit of blood dribbling down from Jade's nose. Usually, Karkat wouldn't give a shit about someone having a nosebleed but Jade's blood was red…like his… This was not good at all! If the Condesce knew that there were humans in the jungle, she'd hunt them down to feed to the hugest horror terror of them all: Gl'bgolyb.

He grabbed Jade by the arm and they shot up the tall trees. He swung from the vines to get far away from the area they were previously in. They had to get far away from the pond, where the Condesce usually was along with Gl'bgolyb.

Jade was terrified and fairly pissed when Karkat lifted her over his back and began swinging on the vines like a fucking lunatic.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Jade demanded, pounding her fists on the muscular back of Karkat.  
She didn't like this. Not one little bit.

* * *

"Gee, Dave. I wonder where Jade went. I sure hope she's okay," John Egbert said a little worried about his sister. She had been gone for the entire day, and she didn't take any flares with her.

Dave Strider shrugged and began to set up camp, Rose Lalonde was still scaling the area to see if it was safe to make a camp.  
"Jade is pretty tough, Egbert. I don't know how she's your sister," Dave said, hoisting the pots and pans and weaponry from his back to the jungle floor.

Little did the biologists and explorer know, that a little green blood was watching them like a hawk, studying their every move to see how these pink skins behaved.

She purred to herself. "Purrhaps I can get my meowrail in on these new comers."

* * *

Jade and Karkat had ended up on the complete opposite side of the jungle. Far from the Condecse, and far from Jade's explorer's party.

Karkat had fallen back on the tree and heaved out breath after breath. He was evidently tired from trying to escape a dangerous fate and protecting this ungrateful rust blood.

Jade had fallen back on the tree too. But in frustration more than exhaustion. She couldn't believe that this savage had taken her away from her friends and brother.  
And what frightened her were the possibilities of what her could do to her.  
She scooted away from Karkat and she tried to make herself remotely comfortable against this huge fucking tree.  
Jade undid the bun in her hair and let her obsidian black hair flow down her back. She took off her neck brooch and she tucked it safely away in her dress pocket. But the weather was still fucking hot and it was getting dark.

Karkat faced away from her. Really pissed at her for not thanking him for saving her life from a potentially fatal fate.  
"You're welcome," he snarled.

"What did you just say?" She snapped back.

"I said 'You're welcome'. What? Do your hearing handles not function properly, fuck ass?!" Karkat said angry again, shooting up from where he was leaning.

"Welcome for what? You didn't anything but take me far away from my camp!"Jade retorted angrily.

_**I'll put up more later. Enjoy.  
~Lavis**_


	3. Confusion: Buckets, Trees, and Moirails

_**More of Karkat being a douchebag but a complete sex god. Enjoy. :] And some more appearances in this. Mind you guys, there is no such thing as pesterchum or trollian in this. Nor the fact that buckets are vile to the trolls.  
~Lavis**_

Karkat was fuming. Jade was really now making him mad. He grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her up close to that he could practically see the little freckles on Jade's nose.  
"I FUCKING SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Karkat yelled, in Jade's face. But while up close and personal with her, he could smell her. She smelled…good. She was in fact, very pretty. Prettier than the other trolls, despite them being exotic beauties of Alternia.

Jade was twitching. She was annoyed with Karkat's juvenile behaviour. She never needed him to save her from anything! She was a capable young woman and she could mostly fend for herself.  
"From what?! I was fine on my own, fuck ass!" she yelled back in his face. Her face was pink from being so angry.

"Oh don't be such a moron! This jungle is a fucking hell hole for anyone who doesn't know what they're doing!" Karkat shot back. "It's fucking dangerous to be out here all alone! Why the hell do you think the other trolls travel in packs to get to places?"

Jade was confused. There was more of Karkat's kind?

* * *

"Hey. Egbert, where did our buckets go?" Dave asked, searching for pails to get some water.  
Buckets and pails alike were going missing around the camp. It was indeed night time, but Rose was thirsty and she was far too tired from scaling up trees and vines to get up and find a river of any sorts.

"I put them by the maps. That's strange..." John replied, rubbing the back of his head. He could have sworn he had put them by the maps that he had made before they left home.

* * *

On the opposite side of the jungle, Nepeta had been poking the strange metal-substance thing that she found at the pink skins' campsite. They looked strange but they looked like they could carry things in them.

"Equius? Purrrhaps we could carry our food in this confuraptions," the light green troll suggested. Her moirail stood there and was unamused.

"Nepeta, I told you once and I will tell you many times. I do not trust these pink skins, let alone their inventions," replied Equius.  
"You're no fun, Equius!" the feline girl pouted.

* * *

"So how many of your kind are we talking about here?" Jade asked, trying to sit up.  
But Karkat was refusing to talk. He was being difficult. And plus he was sleeping.  
_Dickwad_, thought Jade. She tried to fall asleep but it was very hard, against a huge fucking tree and the fact that she could possibly fall out at any time.

Karkat wasn't asleep yet. He couldn't. Jade was being annoying but she was very pretty. Maybe she had a reason for being so irritating that she was incapable of shutting her speech hole.  
But watching her try and sleep was just sad. She wasn't used to this and she was scared.  
He took a small fragment of pity on her and pulled her close to him, so that she had something warm and softer to lie next to ask she slept.

Jade jumped as Karkat took her into his arms. Her face went to a dark red as he did.  
_A hot gu-Alien guy is holding me. A hot alien guy is holding me against him. Holy fuck..._, was all that was running through Jade's head.

"Shut up, human. I don't want to hear it," Karkat growled in a low voice. He grumbled and tried to get back to sleep, while holding a soft human girl in his arms. Well that wasn't too difficult. But that changed when Jade muttered in her sub-conscious "Thank you, Karkat."

That was the first time she ever said his name. It sounded so sweet and gentle. Not menacing and mean, for a change.  
_Jade..._  
The way it sounded in his head sounded so gogdamn heavenly and pretty too...

_**Now I need some sleep. It will switch to most of Karkat and Jade the next chappie. And then it will bask on Sollux and Eridan and Kanaya. C;  
Please review this! It means so much to me! I will give you all chibi Gamzees and Solluxs if you guys too. Or a bishie Eridan.  
~Lavis. **_


End file.
